


Cuando lo inesperado ocurre.

by SpanishDreams



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Na na na, No Reapers, Universidad AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishDreams/pseuds/SpanishDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia va a tratar de como surge el amor entre Liara y Samanta Shepard. También analizaremos la vida de Sam, que es algo... problemática por así decirlo.Esto es un AU, no hay reapers ni nada por el estilo. Disfrutad de la lectura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El amor siempre está ahí.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayan expulsado otra vez, Sam!- mi madre se movía por el salón, moviendo las manos ampliamente mientras me gritaba- ¡ya tienes 19 años y todavía sigues comportándote como una niña! ¿Cómo es posible que te expulsen por, literalmente, EXPLOTAR la cafetería? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer eso?

-En realidad es bastante sencillo, solo tienes que coger el extintor y...-me dispuese a explicar a mi madre, pero no me dejó terminar.

-¡Callate! Mira, no me interesa como lo hiciste, solo...-mi madre suspiró pesadamente- Solo déja que piense un momento ¿si?

Miré como mi madre se sentaba en el sofá, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mientras pensaba en qué hacer conmigo. Yo estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos. En realidad no pretendía hacer explotar la cafetería, las cosas simplemente se torcieron un poco... como siempre. Ya me han expulsado unas 6 veces de distintas universidades, nunca he sido una alumna que se comporte bien, pero eso es porque nadie me ha enseñado, nadie ha estado conmigo para guiarme. Se lo he dicho muchas veces a mi madre, la he despreciado incontables veces porque ella nunca ha estado ahí para mi desde que papá se fue...

Papá...- fruncí el ceño cuando le recordé, de repente la rabia se apoderó de mi

-Mira si tanto te importa que me echen, quizá deberías pasar de mi como siempre has hecho y dejar que me vaya- le grité a mi madre furiosa.

De repente se levantó, con una mirada intimidante en su cara y se acercó a mi.

-¿Como SIEMPRE he hecho? ¡Como te atreves a decir eso, desagradecida!

-Así que, según tú, cuidar a alguien es irse a follar con tíos para intentar olvidar a tu difunto marido, mientras dejas a tu hija sola en casa durante horas? Eso es ser una zo-

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase sentí como mi cara quemaba, después de un segundo comprendí lo que pasó. Volví la cara hacia mi madre, le iba a responder, le iba a decir que era una zorra, pero toda mi rabia se esfumó cuando la vi llorar.

-Yo... quería estar contigo... pero fue tan doloroso- su voz era débil, y miraba hacia abajo mientras hablaba.- Yo nunca quise dejarte cariño, pero te pareces tanto a él que...- su voz se rompió y no pudo seguir hablando. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando me abrazó, ella sollozaba en mi hombro. _¿Ella quería estar conmigo...? Entonces por qué no lo hizo, porque me parezco a él?..._

La empujé lejos de mi y la miré con todo el odio que pude -Eso es pura mierda, solo eres una cobarde- me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero ella me agarró del brazo.

-Espera hija, no te vayas por favor, te necesito... La miré con desprecio

\- Yo también te necesitaba. Su agarre en mi brazo se aflojó y su boca se abrió, aproveche esto para escapar.

_Si, escapar... parece que me parezco en algo a ella._

Bajé furiosa las escaleras para irme a cualquier lugar lejos de mi casa. Necesitaba olvidarme de todo por unas horas. Cuando llegué a la calle, me dirigí hacia mi moto y la puse en marcha.

_Ella no tiene derecho a culparme, a ella nunca le he importado una mierda, nisiquiera se por qué sigo a su lado. A veces pienso que debería irme y dejar que se pudra sola, pero por alguna razón no puedo..._

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, llegué a Purgatory. Aparqué la moto y decidí ir a tomar unas copas... y lo que surja. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me golpeó en la cara el olor del alcohol, tabaco, sudor y otros olores que preferiría no describir. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Asaris bailando sensualmente sobre las mesas y los clientes dándoles dinero. De repente una me di cuenta de una Asari que me miraba. Levanté una ceja, extrañada por su mirada, y ella me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

_Así que es eso... hace mucho que no tengo relaciones con nadie, además las asaris son jodidamente calientes._

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para quitar ideas pervertidas de mi cabeza y me dirijí hacia la barra. El barman era un Turian con una cicatriz enorme en un lado de su cara.

-Ponme lo más fuerte que tengas- dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete.

-¿Estás segura, humana? Los de tu especie sois demasiado... blanditos- se rió el Turian de su propio chiste.

-Escúchame lagartija, haz lo que te digo o te voy a dar tantos puñetazos que tú seras el más “blandito” de los dos Me quedé mirando fijamente al Turian y él a mi. Los dos estábamos totalmente serios, hasta que el Turian se empezó a reír en mi cara.

-¡¿Te estás riendo de mi, imbécil?!- di un puñetazo a la mesa, pero el Turian se seguia riendo

-Pe-Perdón ha ha, eres la hu-humana más graciosa que ha p-pasado por aquí- dijo entre risas- Me llamo Garrus, y tú eres...?- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

-Dudé un par de segundos y lo miré con odio. _Vamos, él no ha tenido la culpa de nada, solo esté intentándo ser amable._ Alcancé su mano escamosa y la sacudí con fuerza – Sam. Sam Shepard.

-Algo me dice que no has tenido un buen día- sacó una copa y vertió un líquido verde en ella. No estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero necesitaba algo para despejar mi mente. - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Agarré la copa y me la bebí de un trago. El líquido corría por mi garganta, era agri-dulce y quemaba un poco, pero traté de no mostrarlo en mi cara. - ¿Y a ti que te importa? Yo solo he venido aquí a tomar una copa y a olvidar – le hice una señal a Garrus para que me pusiera otra, el obedeció y me sonrió.

-¿Y que mejor manera de olvidar que desahogarte con un desconocido? Además, si sigues así, seguro que dentro de unas horas no te acuerdas de nada- Me dijo cuando se dió cuenta de que ya me había bebido la copa que me acababa de poner.

-Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos. _No sé qué llevaba esa copa, pero ya sentia mi mente un poco nublada_. _No creo que tenga nada de malo..._ \- Simplemente he tenido una... pelea con mi madre. Decidí evitar los detalles.

-Estás en tu derecho de no decírmelo todo, pero recuerda- me miró directamente a los ojos y se puso serio- No hay una familias perfectas, todas discuten y pelean. Pero al final, la familia es la familia y el amor siempre estará ahí, aunque a veces sea dificil verlo- me sonrió

-Me quede boquiabierta. No sé por qué, pero esas palabras tan simples se grabaron en mi cabeza. Me levanté rápidamente- Gracias por las copas Garrus... y por el consejo- la última parte la dije en voz baja, pero estoy segura de que el Turian se enteró, ya que su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-No hay de que.

Le dirigí una última mirada a Garrus y fui a sentarme a uno de los sillones rojos que había en una esquina oscura del bar.

_Perfecto, un poco de tranquilidad_.

_**El amor siempre estará ahí.** _

Las palabras de Garrus resonaron en mi cabeza. _¿Será verdad lo que ha dicho la lagartija? ¿Puede que mi madre...?_ Sacudí la cabeza.

_Creo que es mejor olvidarse de eso ahora. ¿Qué podría distraerme?..._

Miré a mi alrededor y me dirigí a una mesa que estaba apartada del resto. La asari que estaba encima de ella me miró y me sonrió. Me senté en la mesa y pedí otra bebida. Esta iba a ser una noche larga... y agradable.

_Unas horas más tarde..._

Llegué a mi casa, tambaleándome. Me costó varios intentos abrir la puerta pero al fin lo logré. Mi madre estaba dormida en el sofá en una posición extraña. La miré con desprecio, pero las palabras de Garrus resonaron en mi cabeza otra vez. _**El amor siempre estará ahí.**_

_Maldita lagartija..._ \- Me acerqué a mi madre para colocarla en una posición cómoda. Mientras yo la estaba moviendo ella susurró mi nombre. Yo me quedé paralizada por un momento. _Así que está soñando conmigo_. Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa cruzó mi cara, pero desapareció al instante. Terminé de colocarla y la tapé con una manta. _Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas mamá..._

_**Beep beep beep** _

El desagradable sonido de mi despertador me sacó de mi hermoso sueño. Ayer se me olvidó apagarlo, ya que si me han expulsado no necesito levantarme tan temprano. Me volví a acostar en la cama con una mueca de felicidad en la cara, pero pronto se volvió en una de disgusto al sentir unos débiles golpes en la puerta.

-Sam... ¿puedo entrar? Necesito hablar contigo un momento- Dijo mi madre mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto y entraba.

-Ya estás dentro, no se para qué preguntas- Me giré dándole la espalda

-Lo siento... Oye no he venido para discutir contigo otra vez- Hizo una pausa- Te he encontrado una nueva universidad. Esta cerca de casa y es bastante buena. Incluso te he encontrado una tutora, para que te ayude con los estudios y-

-¿¡Qué!?- Grité cuando procesé la información- ¿No tienes bastante con que me expulsen de 6 universidades?- Esta vez me levanté para mirarla a la cara. El corazón me dió un vuelco al darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

_Ha estado llorando..._

Sin embargo no permití que ninguna emoción se mostrara en mi cara.

-Sam, no voy a dejar que desperdicies tu potencial. No quiero que acabes en la calle vendiendo drogas o algo peor- suspiré cuando dijo eso. Mi madre puede ser demasiado exagerada a veces.

-Pero mamá....

-Nada de peros- me calló antes de que pudiera protestar. Me miró por un momento y suspiró. Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mi cara- Cariño, por favor, comportate por una vez, hazlo por mi... ¿por favor?

\- Mi madre me miró a los ojos como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado. Yo resoplé- Está bien...

-Mi madre sonrió en cuanto acepté- Estupendo. El número de tu tutora está en la mesa. Es un poco tímida así que se buena ¿si?

-Vamos mamá ¿no confías en mí?- Le sonreí con picardía.

-Teniendo en cuenta que explotaste una cafetería... tengo mis dudas- mi madre empezó a reír y yo me uní a ella.

-Vamos mamá...- la miré a los ojos y vi un atisbo de culpabilidad en ellos. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé- Lo siento... - Sentí como se tensaba en mi agarre pero se relajó rápidamente.

-Ella me acarició la cabeza con cariño- Está bien cariño. Está bien- Me dió un beso en la mejilla y una palmadita en el hombro.- Vamos o llegarás tarde.

-Me separé de ella para ver que estaba sonriendo, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. El dolor se había ido- Tienes razón. Nos vemos después- Me dirigí a la mesa y cogí una manzana, junto con el papelito que tenía el número de mi tutora.

-Adiós cariño, ten cuidado

_Parece que las cosas van mejorando..._

Llegué a mi nueva universidad y me quedé boquiabierta. ¡Era enorme! Tenía un jardín que era más grande que mi propia casa, bancos, fuentes, campos de fútbol... . El edificio era gigante y tenía un diseño moderno. Era algo extraño, pero bonito.

_Parece que mi madre acertó esta vez._

Entré en el edificio con una sonrisa adornando mi cara. Había todo tipo de especies y parecía que todos se llevaban bien unos con otros. De repente me di cuenta de que no había contactado con la que iba a ser mi nueva tutora. Rápidamente saqué mi móvil y marqué su número. Pasaron unos segundos y una voz melodiosa sonó.

-¿Quién es?... -Me mordí la lengua para no hacer ningún tipo de broma, recordando las palabras de mi madre. Pero sonaba tan vulnerable...

\- Hola, soy Sam. Creo que eres mi nueva tutora, ¿me equivoco?

-A Shepard. Tu madre contactó conmigo para que te diera clases. Soy Liara Tsoni.

-Liara...- Me gustaba como sonaba su nombre- Tienes un nombre precioso.

-G-gracias- casi podía sentir su sonrojo

-Ja ja bueno Liara, ¿quedamos en algún lugar para conocernos? Ya sabes, las primeras citas son importantes

-¿Primeras citas? Creo que te has equivocado- Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó mi risa- Solo bromeabas...

-Me gustaría estar ahí para ver como te sonrojas- dije burlándome de ella

-¡No estoy sonrojada!

-Pero si estoy a tu lado, te estoy viendo

-¿¡Qué?!

Volví a reír cuando me la imaginé mirando a todos lados, con las mejillas completamente moradas.

-Uf...- Escuché el suspiro de alivio y exasperación que salió de su boca- ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!

-Ha ha esta bien hermosa- vino otro bufido por parte de ella- ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería?

-C-claro... dime como eres. Para poder identificarte.

-Estoy muy buena. Con eso ya es bastante.

-Shepard...

-Esta bien, esta bien- volví a reír – soy pelirroja y tengo los ojos verdes. Voy vestida con un chandal negro. No creo que haya muchas personas así.

-Está bien.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Cómo eres?

\- Hubo un breve silencio y sonreí. Si que era tímida.

-Soy... una asari, llevo un vestido verde, piel azul...

-Wow eres increíble describiendo

-Shepard ¿Vas a dejar de tomarme el pelo?

-Vale vale- sonreí – Nos vemos en la cafetería entónces. ¿Dentro de diez minutos?

-Claro, allí estaré.

-Ah y... ¿Liara?

-¿Si?

-Llámame Sam- sonreí y colgué mientras me disponía a ir a la cafetería.

_10 minutos más tarde..._

Estaba sentada en una mesa, golpeando mis dedos contra ella, impaciente por conocer a Liara. Suspiré por aburrimiento cuando sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-¿Eres Shepard?

Levanté la vista pare ver a Liara. No, a la hermosa Liara. Me quedé congelada, nunca había visto a una persona tan bella. Sus ojos azules y las diminutas pecas que recubrían su cara hacían difícil que me concentrara. Moví la boca para articular unas palabras pero no salió nada. Ante mi atenta mirada se sonrojó y yo me levante rápidamente. La asuste un poco en el proceso y se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero yo la agarré de la cintura y ella a mí de los hombros. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, simplemente mirándonos, hasta que yo decidí darle un beso en la mejilla. Suave y caliente, olía a fresas.

Me separé y vi el tono más morado que jamás podría haber imaginado. Ella estaba sin palabras también. Me separé de ella y la ayude a sentarse. La dejé que se relajara unos segundos. Ella miraba hacia abajo mientras habló.

-P-Perdón, yo...- ella puso sus manos en su regazo y empezó a jugar con su vestido.

-Solté una carcajada y ella me miró, con el ceño un poco fruncido. Ver su mueca de molestia hizo que me riera más- E-eres muy atrevida para ser la primera cita- seguí riéndome y se volvió a sonrojar.

-¡Es-Esto no es una cita!- ella dijo algo enfadada.

-Dejé de reír y me acerqué a la mesa para poner un brazo sobre ella y apoyar mi barbilla en mi mano.- Está bien azul, creo que ya te has sonrojado bastante por hoy- Nope. Se volvió a sonrojar y sonreí- Dime, ¿qué me vas a enseñar?- la miré con picardía.

-Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar- Historia proteana. Es una de mis especialidades- sonrió al hablar de su hobbie.

-Vamos- me quejé- la historia proteana es aburrida, y no me voy a poder concentrar con esta distracción.

-¿Qué distracci-. -Moví mis cejas y ella lo entendió al instante. Se sonrojó otra vez y miró hacia abajo- Para con el flirteo...

-Es que eres muy mona- ella me miró ante el comentario y yo le lancé un beso. Ella frunció el ceño.- Vamos no te enfades conmigo. Realmente me gustas. Pareces buena persona.

-Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente y después sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa. Y espero que no sea la última.

\- Gracias, Shepard. Tú también pareces una buena persona.

-Me sorprendí un poco ante el comentario pero sonreí

-Bueno... ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la biblioteca mañana, para empezar las clases?

-Me parece perfecto- la miré brevemente- como tú

-¡Shepard! - dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me levanté rápidamente, riéndome de su reacción.-Nos vemos mañana- le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Si... nos vemos mañana- su voz era casi un susurro.

-Ah y... ¿Liara?

-¿Si?-Levantó la vista para mirarme

-Llámame Sam.

Me giré y me dispuse a irme.

**_Parece que si es verdad que el amor siempre está ahí..._ **


	2. Destellos Azules

_Al día siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa en mi cara. Hoy iba a ver a Liara otra vez._

Con mi meta establecida, bajé sonriente las escaleras, esperando encontrar a mi madre. Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver una nota en su lugar. Era una frase simple, escrita con una letra cursiva y sin faltas de ortografía. 

_ Típico de mi madre.... _

Fruncí el ceño y me fui de casa. No le di ninguna contestación. No la merecía. 

**_Voy a hacer un recado, volveré mañana, cuídate_**.  

En cuanto llegué a mi moto, recordé esa nota. Arranqué la moto con rabia y mientras me dirigía a mi destino, me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_Obviamente era una mentira, pero creo que mi madre o me toma por estúpida o todavía cree que soy una niña pequeña._

Yo había notado un comportamiento extraño en ella durante toda la semana. Esas pequeñas sonrisas cuando miraba a la pantalla de su móvil, esas llamadas a escondidas.... 

Ayer, cuando nos reconciliamos volví a confiar en ella, pero ese mensaje corto y sin suficiente información hizo que esa confianza se esfumara. 

_ Parece que lo que hablamos no tiene ningún significado para ella. Mi madre se está viendo con un hombre. Esta claro que nunca va a cambiar y yo he sido una tonta por creerle.  _

De repente vi un destello azul y escuché un grito agudo. Frené bruscamente para evitar atropellar a la fuente de ese ruido. No me dio tiempo a verlo ya que debido a la fuerza del frenazo, mi cabeza chocó contra el manillar. 

-¡Joder!- levanté mi cabeza y puse mi mano en mi nariz, ya que ahí estaba la fuente del dolor. Noté un líquido caliente y espeso correr por mi mano.

_ Genial... _

-¡Shep-... ¡Sam! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Liara corría hacia mí, con una mirada de preocupación. 

Ella me alcanzó y cogió mi cara con ambas manos, apartando las mías propias para tener una mejor visión de la herida. Yo simplemente le sonreí.

-¡Oh diosa estás sangrando!-giró mi cara hacia un lado para ver mejor la herida- ¿te encuentras bien? Lo siento estaba despistada... 

-Estoy bien Liara, no fue culpa tuya, yo era la que estaba distraída- puse mis manos sobre las suyas y por primera vez me miró a los ojos.

-B-bueno- tenemos que tratar eso, vamos a la enfermería. No me dio tiempo a protestar y tiró de mi hacia la universidad. 

_ Esta mujer tiene carácter. _

_ En la enfermería... _

Liara me indicó que me sentará en una camilla. Yo obedecí de inmediato y vi como se movía por la enfermería buscando algún tipo de medicamento o venda para curar mi herida. Encontró enseguida el botiquín y se acercó a mi, empezando a tratar mi herida. Parecía que tenía soltura en esto de la medicina, y creo que no era la primera vez que había estado aquí. La curiosidad me venció y le pregunté mientras ella me inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y pasaba un trapo para quitar la sangre.

-Liara ¿tienes experiencia en esto? 

-Bueno... No soy una experta, pero he recibido varias clases de primeros auxilios por si pasa algo en las excavaciones- dijo con cierta timidez.

-¡¿ Participas en excavaciones?!- bajé mi cara para mirarla pero ella me la volvió a subir - ¡Eso es increíble! Tiene que ser fascinante ver ruinas e imaginar cómo era la vida antes- acabé con una sonrisa.

-Liara soltó un bufido de diversión- ¿No decías que no te gustaba la historia? 

\- ¡Y no me gusta- fruncí el ceño y puse un puchero. 

-Las excavaciones tienen que ver mucho con la historia. ¿Cómo vas a saber que artefacto has encontrado si no sabes nada de su origen? 

\- Pues te lo pregunto a ti- le sonreí a Liara cuando por fin terminó de limpiarme y puso un algodón en mi nariz. 

\- ¿Y si no te lo digo?- se alejó unos pasos cuando terminó los últimos arreglos, con una sonrisa en su cara. - Me incorporé y me acerqué a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y arrinconándola contra la pared, poniendo mis ambos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Su sonrisa vaciló y sus mejillas se pusieron moradas

-¿Y si hago que me lo digas?

_ No debería hacer esto, es demasiado pronto y ella es muy tímida. Pero es tan bonita. _

La miré a los ojos, después su nariz ligéramente respingona, las pecas que la recubrían y finalmente sus labios... Esos labios que parecían comestibles, besables... 

-¿S-shepard?- Liara se sonrojó aún más, pero no se apartó. Yo me incliné hacia abajo, y ella cerró sus ojos. Solo un poco más y...

-Liara ¿estás ahí?- una voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta y yo me aparté rápidamente de Liara.

-Liara sacudió su cabeza y me dio una breve mirada que no pude descifrar y habló- S-si, soy yo. Solo estaba... Atendiendo a un paciente.

-Espero que no atiendas a todos tus pacientes así - le susurré

-¡Shepard!- ella me miró e iba a quejarse cuando una mujer de pelo blanco entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - me señaló la cara sin mucha delicadeza. 

\- Solo me he dado un golpe en la nariz por ir distraída, nada grave, además Liara me ha tratado muy bien- Liara se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario y la doctora subió una ceja ante esto. 

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Parece que ha sido un golpe fuerte- se acercó hacia mí pero yo la paré levantando una mano. 

\- No se preocupe doctora... - Hice una pausa esperando que me dijera su nombre.

-Chakwas. Doctora Karin Chakwas- me sonrió. 

\- Karin, de verdad que estoy bien. Creo que debería irme- me giré hacia Liara - nos vemos luego ¿vale?- me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente salir por la puerta, dejando a una avergonzada Liara y a una desconcertada Chakwas. 

_ Eso fue intenso. _

Pensé mientras mis mejillas estaban rosadas y tenía una gran sonrísa en mi cara.

_** Tengo ganas de volverla a ver... ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que he sido cruel en la escena de "casi beso". Bueno consideradlo como un homenaje a ME1 y al oportuno Joker ( sólo lo entenderás si has jugado el juego). Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y hasta otra :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? No es la primera vez que escribo pero tampoco soy una experta, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Si queréis que continúe claro. Deja tu comentario por favor!


End file.
